<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Practical Study of an Impractical Subject by edgedancer77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677261">A Practical Study of an Impractical Subject</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgedancer77/pseuds/edgedancer77'>edgedancer77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Consent is Sexy, First Kiss, Fluff, Gratuitous use of conjuring, Logan is Oblivious, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Mind Palace powers, Roman looks great without a shirt, they're both gay disasters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:34:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgedancer77/pseuds/edgedancer77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan has hit a dead end in one of his academic pursuits. He goes to Roman, of all people, for advice. They both get more than they bargained for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Practical Study of an Impractical Subject</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you so much to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjusthereforcuteanimals">Andy</a> for beta reading this for me, and for giving me such a big confidence boost about my writing!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan sat at his desk twiddling with his pen, before noticing the impractical movement and stilling himself. He continued to look over the notebook in front of him, reading the last few paragraphs he’d written. Pulling off his glasses and setting them on the desk, he leaned back and rubbed his eyes with a soft sigh. This was a ridiculous exercise. Why had he thought such a thing would be at all helpful? He wasn’t Patton, or Roman, or even Virgil – <em>feelings</em> had nothing to do with his function as Thomas’ Logic. And yet, he couldn’t get this particular topic out of his head. He had researched it, of course – that was what he <em>did</em>. When research had failed to provide him with the answers he <strike>needed</strike> sought, he’d turned to more…unconventional sources.</p><p>Blushing, Logan pushed back his chair and stood up, beginning to pace. The new sources had been…informative? He wasn’t sure that was the right word. They had helped, had given him a new angle to consider, but something had still been missing. Finally, Logan had come to the unfortunate conclusion that in order to understand this particular subject, he was going to have to make it more personal. He was going to have explore his…<em>feelings</em>.</p><p>That was where the notebook had come in. Sitting at his computer, getting ready to start typing, Logan had realized something. He associated his computer with research, knowledge, <em>logic</em>. He would have difficulty tapping into the part of himself necessary for this endeavor while using it. So, using every trick of the Mind Palace he’d been able to learn from Roman (and figure out on his own, thank you very much), he’d conjured himself a notebook. Not just any notebook, mind. This one was designed so that if anyone but him looked at it, all they would see was what they expected to see, whether it was academic notes, a to-do list, or whatever inane thing Roman had said recently. It was half psychic paper, half Marauder’s Map, and Logan was incredibly proud of the way it had turned out. Conjuring anything outside of Roman’s room was incredibly difficult, and left Logan mentally and physically exhausted afterwards. It had been worth it, though. He now had a notebook in which he could explore this topic, without worrying about it being found and read by one of the others.</p><p>Logan wandered back to his desk, picking up the notebook and settling his glasses back on his face. Glancing again at what he’d written, he let out another frustrated sigh. This had…helped. Kind of. Maybe? There was still something missing, however. It itched at the back of his mind, taunting him with his lack of understanding. He began pacing again, turning the problem over in his mind. He had never before failed in a quest for knowledge. Any topic could be understood if you simply applied yourself to acquiring the necessary information. And yet, here he was, his quest incomplete and his resources seemingly depleted. Logan suddenly paused in his pacing and cocked his head, considering. <em>Had</em> he depleted all of his resources? He had created the notebook specifically to keep the others from reading what he had written, but what if he was overlooking them as a potential source of information?</p><p>Logan made his decision, snapping the notebook closed and leaving his room.</p><p>*****</p><p>Roman huffed out a breath, dropping the skipping rope to the ground and mentally lowering the temperature in his room by a few degrees. He had been working out for the better part of an hour, and he was getting ridiculously warm. Normally he would do his daily exercise in the Imagination, where there was always a gentle breeze blowing when you needed one, and you could look out over the endless vistas of the kingdom he shared with Remus. Thinking about his brother brought a grimace to his face. Remus was the reason Roman had needed to temporarily transform his room into a home gym. The Imagination was currently…<em>unsuitable</em> for any kind of peaceful workout. Roman shuddered thinking about the chaos and mess that would likely take at least a week to set right. It was hard to be <em>truly</em> upset with Remus, he just got a little…<em>enthusiastic,</em> at times. In the meantime, Roman would just have to confine his workouts to the regular parts of the Mind Palace, and Thomas would have to deal with some <em>very</em> interesting dreams.</p><p>Deciding he had done enough cardio for today, Roman gave his room a mental <em>nudge</em>. The exercise equipment, bright lights, and large mirrors faded into a much more serene setting. A medium sized area rug appeared on the floor, the lights dimmed, and soft music began to play in the background. Roman stepped onto the rug and took a deep, calming breath, ready to begin his Tai Chi routine as a cool down.</p><p>Just as he was about to settle into the first movements, there was a knock on his door. Concentrating for a moment, Roman could sense Logan on the other side, and opened the door with a wave of his hand. Logan walked into the room slowly, taking in the change of décor. Roman could practically <em>see</em> Logan’s brain working, cataloguing and analyzing the new data he was presented with. He suppressed an amused, but affectionate, smile and finally broke the silence in the room.</p><p>“Logan, what a pleasant surprise! How may I assist my favourite nerd this evening?”</p><p>Logan started, seemingly startled out of his analysis of the room.</p><p>“Apologies, Roman, I seem to have interrupted you during your exercise routine. I can return at a more convenient time.”</p><p>“Nonsense! Please, come in!”</p><p>“I am – already in?”</p><p>Roman rolled his eyes fondly. “I meant all the way in, Specs, not just lurking near the door like you’re ready to make a quick escape. Make yourself at home!”</p><p>“If you’re sure…” Logan trailed off, and seemed to be looking for something. Roman suddenly realized that when he’d set up his Tai Chi space, he hadn’t created any sort of seating. However, before he could conjure up an appropriate chair for his guest, Logan gave a small wave of his own, summoning his own seat. He then sat down in it, looking pleased with himself.</p><p>Roman blinked, surprised. “I’m impressed…your conjuring skills have really improved since I last saw you use them. You even managed to make the chair match the rest of the décor in here.”</p><p>Logan looked pleased by the compliment, though he was clearly trying to hide it. Was that a faint blush on his cheeks? Must be the dim lighting, Roman couldn’t imagine Logan ever <em>blushing</em>.</p><p>“Yes, well, I have been working to improve my skills in that area. And I must say, it is much easier to summon what I want in your room, as opposed to the rest of the Mind Palace.”</p><p>Roman nodded thoughtfully. “That does make sense. Anyways, not to be rude, but do you mind if we continue this conversation while I carry on with my exercise? I had a rather intense workout, and need to cool down my muscles before they cramp up.”</p><p>“Not at all, Roman. I am always impressed by the dedicated way you care for your body.” Was that another blush? Logan turned his face away slightly, and seemed to be trying to figure out what to say next.</p><p>After a moment, Roman took pity on him. Getting into his starting position and closing his eyes, he said, “So, what can I do for you, Specs? Or did you just come to watch me flex my incredible muscles?” Okay, so maybe that wasn’t exactly taking pity on him, but Roman couldn’t resist the opportunity to fluster Logan further. His plan to break the silence seemed to work however, and Logan began to speak as Roman started his Tai Chi routine.</p><p>“Hardly.” <em>Right.</em> “I have an…academic study with which I would like your assistance. If you’re willing.”</p><p>Roman cracked an eye at Logan, who seemed even more uncomfortable now than he had been before. “You. Want academic help. From me.” He couldn’t help the small smirk that twisted his lips. “On what topic?”</p><p>Logan stood up abruptly. “This was a bad idea. I apologize for wasting your time.”</p><p>Roman spoke before Logan could bolt for the door. “I’m sorry Logan, I’ll stop teasing. Please, sit back down.” Logan did so, still seeming wary. “You simply surprised me, is all. I wouldn’t have expected you to come to <em>me</em> of all people with an academic question.”</p><p>“Yes, well, this topic seems to have strayed from the academic into the more…personal. I find that I have reached a figurative ‘dead end’ with my current research methods, and have decided to pursue more…unorthodox means.”</p><p>Roman’s curiosity continued to mount as he carried on working through his routine. “Well now, you <em>have</em> piqued my interest. Please, go on.”</p><p>Logan took a deep breath. “Recently, I have found myself growing curious about, well,” Logan visibly steeled himself, “kissing.”</p><p>Roman missed a step, only just managing to catch himself before falling over. “<em>Kissing??</em> Seriously??”</p><p>“Yes, Roman, kissing. More specifically, ‘making out’ is, I believe, the term.” Roman’s eyes were closed once again, but he could <em>hear</em> the air quotes in Logan’s voice. “Thomas has been getting more confident in his own self-worth, and has therefore been going on more dates recently. Some of those dates have ended with ‘goodnight kisses’, which has Patton figuratively floating around all of the next day. In some instances, the kissing has been prolonged, which is where I believe the ‘making out’ comes in. After these incidents, I can barely get Thomas to pay any attention to me for at least a day. I have been struggling to understand the nature of this behaviour, as I simply cannot see what it is about pressing your lips to another person’s that causes that kind of reaction.”</p><p>Roman nodded slowly. “So, where does your ‘research’ come into all of this?”</p><p>“I have spent many hours reading a variety of articles from medical journals, explaining the chemical reactions in the brain that come physical intimacy. While this provided a scientific explanation, it still didn’t seem to satisfy my curiosity. I was forced to expand my search into articles of a less professional nature. While that also provided some answers, it still felt like there was something missing. Finally, I turned to a source of literature I never imagined myself indulging in. Romance novels.”</p><p>Roman opened his eyes in time to see Logan give a small shudder. “Romance novels? Really Specs? And how did that work out for you?”</p><p>“It…didn’t. While the elements I sought were certainly there, the dismal quality of the writing and exaggerated descriptions of various body parts were enough to make that venture quite short-lived. Besides, the heteronormativity of it all was decidedly unhelpful.”</p><p>“You’re clearly reading the wrong romance novels,” Roman muttered to himself.</p><p>“What was that?”</p><p>“Nothing, um, have you pursued any other avenues of investigation?” See, Roman could sound smart, too.</p><p>“I have tried…one more exercise. That is where I require your assistance.”</p><p>Roman continued with his slow movements, waiting for Logan to continue.</p><p>“I have attempted to make my understanding of kissing more personal, by writing down my thoughts in a narrative format.”</p><p>“So, you wrote a story?” Roman asked, surprised.</p><p>“Yes, I suppose you could call it that.”</p><p>“And did it help?”</p><p>Logan hesitated. “It did, to an extent. It took the knowledge that I had gleaned from my research and helped to distill it into a form that seemed less…academic. I wrote it in what is known as the ‘first person’, where I am writing the story from my own perspective.”</p><p>“Yes, Logan, I know what the first person point of view is. I <em>am</em> Thomas’ Creativity after all.”</p><p>“Yes, and that’s actually why I’m here. I was hoping you could…give me your thoughts on what I’ve written so far.” The last part came out in a rush, and Logan seemed to be relieved to get it off his chest.</p><p>“You want me to read your story?” Roman asked. It showed far more vulnerability on Logan’s part than he had ever shown to Roman before. He decided to drop the teasing attitude and treat Logan’s request with the gravity it deserved. A Prince must be a gentleman, after all.</p><p>“Um, yes. Despite my best efforts, there still seems to be something missing in my understanding of this topic. I thought that maybe if you read what I’d written, you could give me some pointers on where I am going wrong.”</p><p>Logan, admitting he was “going wrong” with something? This really was serious.</p><p>“Alright Specs, I’ll take you up on that. Lay it on me.”</p><p>“Do you not wish to wait until you are done with your exercise routine?”</p><p>“Actually, I was hoping you would read it aloud to me. I would much rather hear your words in your own voice. It will give me a better idea of how well you’re connecting with what you’ve written.” To himself, Roman also thought that Logan might be more comfortable if Roman was doing something else while he read, not just staring at him.</p><p>“Very well, I will begin immediately.” Seemingly from nowhere, Logan pulled out a small notebook, flipped to the correct page, and took a deep breath.</p><p>*****</p><p>Logan slowly let out the breath he was holding, steadying his nerves as he tried to decide where to begin. He glanced up again at Roman again, which turned out to be a mistake. It was hard to gather his thoughts when Roman was right in front him with his shirt off and his eyes closed, slowly working his way through his routine. His muscles glistened in the lamplight, rippling like some sort of Greek g—<strong>NO</strong>! For Newton’s sake, how long was it going to take him to get those romance novels out of his head?</p><p>Roman cracked at eye as the silence lingered in the room. “Anytime you’re ready…?” Logan came back to himself with a start, willing himself to stop staring at—nope, wasn’t going there again.</p><p>“Apologies. I was simply trying to determine the best place to begin the narrative.” Roman looked skeptical, but Logan pressed on, furiously willing his cheeks to stop burning. Taking another deep breath, Logan began to read.</p><p>As he read, Roman resumed his Tai Chi. Logan was immeasurably grateful for the fact that he could read without having Roman just <em>watching</em> him, though he did catch Roman glancing at him from time to time. Somehow, he made it through the entire thing without stammering, though it was a close thing at times, especially when he caught himself sneaking looks at Roman as he exercised. He closed the notebook with an audible <em>snap</em>, signalling that he was finished.</p><p>Roman continued on for a few moments more as he watched. Logan let out a small huff, suspecting that Roman was doing it on purpose because he had an audience. Logan said nothing, continuing to <strike>ogle</strike> <strike>watch</strike> <em>wait</em> patiently for Roman to finish. Finally he did, conjuring a towel and wiping down his face and body, which was its own special kind of distracting. Once he was done, he let the towel vanish, and fixed Logan with a much too knowing gaze.</p><p>“Logan, how do those words make you feel?”</p><p>“I am aware that, as writing fiction is not one of my strengths, the quality of the writing leaves something to be desired. Considering that, I feel it was an adequate first attempt.”</p><p>“Logan, I didn’t ask how you felt about what you wrote. I asked how the<em> words</em> made you <em>feel.</em>”</p><p>“I don’t—“ Logan cut himself off, considering Roman’s words. How <em>did</em> they make him feel? When he’d first written them, it had been a (mostly) academic exercise. He hadn’t <em>felt</em> much beyond frustration at his inability to succeed at his task. Now, having read those words while Roman listened, while Roman was moving in such a…distracting way… Logan felt closer to the answers he sought than ever before.</p><p>He began again, choosing his words carefully. “When I wrote this, I was mostly parroting phrases and sentiments from the books and articles I’d read. As I went on, the words started to flow a bit more naturally, but I still didn’t feel any kind of… connection to them.”</p><p>“And now?”</p><p>“Reading them aloud to you was…uncomfortable. Narrative writing is one of your skills, not mine, and I am unaccustomed to participating in activities in which I am not the most proficient.” Roman snorted a little at this, but otherwise stayed silent, so Logan continued. “I also felt frustrated that I was <em>still</em> not connecting with the words in a way that would give me answers.” Logan realized his voice had started to rise in pitch and volume as he was speaking, and worked to get himself back under control.</p><p>Roman sat down beside him, and Logan was shocked to realize that his chair had become a small couch without him noticing. He was also embarrassed to realize that his heart rate had increased, and his skin was becoming flushed once more.</p><p>“Logan, I think I have an idea that will help you connect more with what you wrote. Are you willing to trust me? I promise to stop immediately if you ask me to.”</p><p>Logan looked into Roman’s eyes, seeing only earnestness and a desire to help…and something else? His heart was beating traitorously fast as he considered what Roman might have in mind. He decided that whatever it was, it was certainly worth a try. He wouldn’t be any worse off than when he’d started this whole frustrating venture.</p><p>“Alright Roman, I accept your proposal. How do we begin?”</p><p>“I’d like you to read me your story again. This time, I will take you through some…exercises…to help you connect more with the words you’re reading.”</p><p>Logan wasn’t sure how this would help, but he opened up his notebook to the first page and prepared to begin. Roman glanced over at the page, then made a confused noise. “Logan, are you sure you’re at the right spot? That’s just a copy of Thomas’ schedule for the next week.”</p><p>Logan blushed and explained, “I made this notebook so that only I could read the contents. I was…anxious…about anyone else reading it.”</p><p>Roman chuckled. “Impressive work, I’d love to hear more about how you created it sometime. But for now, please continue.”</p><p>Logan took a deep breath (he was doing a lot of that today), and began to read.</p><p>“<em>I glanced across the room, and there he was. Tall, with chiseled features and eyes the colour of the ocean. He was muscular, but not to the point where it looked over the top. In fact, his arms looked just strong enough to handle me with ease, and the thought set my heart racing. Then he turned towards me and our eyes met, and his gaze seemed to look into the core of my being.</em>”</p><p>Logan paused and looked at Roman, and was startled to see him staring right back at him – no, <em>into</em> him. His eyes were…the colour of the ocean? Surely that was a coincidence…as were any <em>other</em> physical similarities Roman had to the romantic partner in the story. Logan decided not to dwell on that right now. Roman didn’t say anything, just kept <em>looking</em> at him, so Logan returned his attention to his notebook and continued reading.</p><p>“<em>He approached me, saying nothing, just continuing to look at me with his piercing eyes. Finally he said a single word – “Come” – and began walking out of the room. I followed him silently, my heart beating and my knees shaking. He led me into another room and closed the door, then sat down on a nearby sofa. He patted the space beside him wordlessly, and I sat beside him before I even realized what I was doing. As we looked at each other, he raised one hand and gently cupped my face, thumb running softly against my cheekbone.</em>”</p><p>Logan felt warmth on his face, and suddenly Roman’s hand was there, his thumb moving back and forth against his cheek. “Roman, wha—”</p><p>“Keep going…”</p><p>Cheeks flaming, Logan continued in a slightly hoarser voice. “<em>His other hand settled on my leg, just above the knee.”</em> Warmth on his leg. Logan swallowed hard, finally understanding where this was going. He didn’t want it to stop, however. “<em>I hardly dared breathe as his face drew closer to mine.”</em> Well, that much was true at least. “<em>My eyes fluttered closed, and I anticipated the brush of soft lips on mine. I was surprised, however, when those lips began to press softly against my collarbone.” </em>Even though he knew it was coming, Logan’s breath still caught as he felt Roman’s warm lips on his neck, and he struggled to continue. He knew what he had written, what was coming next, and he both anticipated and feared it.</p><p>“<em>His lips continued to move along my throat, working their way upwards. The hand on my cheek moved to the back of my neck, and the soft kisses became more insistent. He pressed a kiss just behind my ear, and then I jumped as he nipped lightly at my earlobe.</em>” Logan let out a small squeak in spite of himself as he felt Roman’s teeth nip at him just the way he had written it. It was getting harder to focus on his book. Roman pulled back slightly, looking at Logan intently. His pupils were wide, and Logan realized with a start that in his reading he had discovered that dilated pupils were indicative of sexual desire.</p><p>“Are you alright, Logan? If this is becoming too much for you…” he trailed off and looked at Logan expectantly.</p><p>Logan attempted to steady his voice before speaking. “No, I, uh, believe I should be alright to continue. This experiment seems to be yielding, um, positive results…I would hate to end it before I have discovered all it has to, um, offer.”</p><p>Logan thought he had pulled off a relatively cool, scientific tone, but Roman’s smirk told him otherwise. “Your call, Specs…who am I to stand in the way of scientific discovery? Please, continue.”</p><p>Logan began again. “<em>His lips moved down my jaw, his warm breath ghosting across my skin like the warmth of the sun at noon. He pulled back slightly, looking into my eyes before glancing down at my lips and back up again. I saw the question there without him needing to say anything, and I gave the slightest of nods. His lips—</em>mphhh” Logan’s words were cut off by Roman’s lips on his, and the notebook tumbled to the floor. He couldn’t bring himself to care, all he could focus on was the sweet press of Roman’s lips. Those lips began to move against his, and Logan attempted to copy the movements as best as he could. After a few moments, Roman pulled away, and Logan was mortified to hear a slight whine leave his throat in protest. Roman chuckled and laid his forehead against Logan’s, his hand still on the back of Logan’s neck.</p><p>“You dropped your book.”</p><p>Logan’s voice was breathless as he answered. “Um, yes, I am aware. However, I believe my study of this subject has moved beyond what can be explored through, um, academic means.”</p><p>“Is that so? Then are we through here? Have you found the answers you were looking for?”</p><p>There was an infuriating twinkle in Roman’s eyes and knowing smirk on his lips, but Logan couldn’t bring himself to really care. “Not, um, not quite. I believe some more practical experimentation is called for, if you’re still willing to participate.” Logan found himself unaccountably nervous waiting for Roman’s response. This was supposed to have been an academic endeavour, but nothing about this felt academic anymore. He tried to convince himself that if Roman wanted to end things here, he would be fine with that. It was a half-hearted attempt and he knew it. He was only just beginning to realize how much he wanted to keep kissing Roman, and he wasn’t sure what to do with that information.</p><p>“I see…well I’m always more than happy to participate in these types of experiments, but before we continue I feel I must confess something to you, Logan.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>Roman sat back, removing his hands from Logan’s neck and thigh. Logan tried not to whimper at the loss. “Hmmm how should I put this? I don’t think I’ll be able to keep my participation in this experiment objective any longer.”</p><p>“What does that even mean?”</p><p>Roman sighed. “It means, my dearest nerd, that I’ve had romantic feelings towards you for quite some time now. When we began this venture today, I thought I could stay objective. But kissing you, touching you, being close to you…it <em>means</em> something to me, Logan. And I know that feelings make you uncomfortable, so I felt that I should make you aware of mine. I wouldn’t want to kiss you under false pretenses.”</p><p>Logan sat back, letting all of it sink in. Roman had romantic feelings towards <em>him</em>? Did he feel the same way? He thought back over the time he had spent researching this subject, and he began to come to some realizations. The subject in his story seemed to bear an uncanny resemblance to the man sitting beside him. Logan had come to <em>Roman</em> for assistance on this matter, not one of the others. He couldn’t think of a single logical reason why that might be. He thought about how he had felt when Roman had been touching him, kissing him, and held that up against what he had read about romantic attraction. How had he not seen it before?</p><p>“Roman, it appears that I am no longer able to remain objective either.”</p><p>“Oh? And why might that be?” Roman’s tone was light, but Logan could see the hopeful look in his eyes.</p><p>“It appears that I have romantic feelings for you as well. I didn’t realize it until just now, but I seem to have had them for some time.”</p><p>Roman’s answering grin was almost radiant. “So you found the answers to your questions, then? Or do you need more practical study?”</p><p>Logan found that he suddenly felt shy, now that <em>feelings</em> were involved. He didn’t let that stop him from offering back a sly smirk as he replied, “I believe my initial questions have been answered to my satisfaction. However, I understand that there are certain…<em>nuances</em>…that can be explored further on this subject.”</p><p>“Oh, my darling Logan, you have <em>no </em>idea.”</p><p>“I suppose you had better show me then.”</p><p>“Gladly.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I originally intended for there to be quite a bit more kissing in this, but then my characters informed me that they both had <i>feelings</i>, and they thought that the story should end after they'd explored those feelings. They were, however, not opposed to a continuation at some point that involved a great deal <i>more</i> kissing, if the readers really wanted that. What could I say? They were really the ones writing this. (Yes, the author has apparently been in quarantine for <i>far too long</i>...)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>